Parted
by safeTpinned
Summary: Margot's life is a dream until disaster occurs and she in alienated from everyone she ever thought cared. It isnt till she becomes friends with mostly unlikely person that she investigates the true cause of the disaster that ruined her. Was it him? And if
1. Default Chapter

The early morning sun shone through the windows of the castle, painting yellow sunlight across the cold stone floor. Even though the group was two corridors away, their carefree chatter filled the hallway sending the shroud of gloom that filled the school away.  
" Who are you taking into Hogsmead tomorrow?" Margot asked James as the group emerged into the sunlit corridor.  
" Why who else? Head Girl, Lily Evans." He said in a mocked dreamy tone. Beside him Remus rolled his eyes.  
" Speaking of," Margot said thoughtfully " You haven't asked me yet Sirius."  
" That's just the thing mon amore , my deepest desire is to spend the day in your company but, unfortunately I've got a potions essay that I must finish." he said sadly while wrapping his hands around her waist.  
" Oh." She replied crossing her arms " Then who do you expect me to go with? Delia?"  
Margot turned to her best friend Delia Conrad who stood obliviously wrapping a lock of curly blonde hair around her finger. " Delia!?"  
" Oh erm..sorry. I can't McGonagall's keeping me for some extra tutoring."  
" Well then." Margot replied scrunching her face up in thought.  
" I'm not going with anyone!" a short chubby boy with mousy hair and watery eyes piped up. She detected desperate hopefulness in his voice that disgusted her.  
"Oh please!" she said loudly " I'd rather go alone than with you Peter."  
The group laughed as he sunk sadly to the back of the queue.  
" I guess I'm spending the day alone then." Margot sighed with a defeated tone, as they reached the entrance hall.  
Heads turned as the group worked their way to the Gryffyndor table. Numerous cat calls were directed towards Margot as she took a seat. She only smirked at Sirius as to remind him how lucky he was. She loved being so powerful. Having each and every boy's heart on a string that she could easily cut if she pleased. A loud clatter disturbed the room. All eyes shifted to a group of owls swooping gracefully to the recipients of their burden.  
An elegant tawny owl landed before Margot. She smiled when she saw a long roll of parchment with the Boggs' family crest on it tied the owl's leg. Skillfully she removed the letter allowing the owl the return to flight. She opened the letter and read:  
  
My dearest Margot,  
I can only hope that school has been pleasant for you so far, and I hate to put a damper on what I assume is a glorious day, but as you know I am an auror. Also, I trust by now you are well aware that a so-called Dark Lord is rising to power in the wizarding world.  
Starting this Saturday I will be collaborating with a secret organization, that in time I will disclose the name of, for fear this letter is intercepted. For the following month you will be unable to contact me in any way. I thought it best to inform you of this, as to prevent panic. Your mother sends her love as well as I do.  
  
Always,  
Father  
  
A frown covered her face, but was immediately masked by a smile.  
" Well?" Sirius asked Nosily.  
" Oh, he just wanted to brighten up my day with a little note." she lied.  
" Well that's good." He replied returning to his bacon and eggs.  
  
The next day's weather challenged that of the previous. The sun shone over the emerald grass as Margot journeyed alone to Hogsmead. The Lushness of it all forced an involuntary sigh to escape her.  
" Margot!"  
she swirled around to see Remus running toward her  
" Yeah?" She asked raising an eyebrow with interest.  
"Oh, I just wondered if I could walk into the town with you since we're both alone?"  
"Sure." she replied brightly as they continued to walk together past the castle gates and onto the worn cobblestone road that led to Hogsmead. As they neared the town they passed an old wooden sign with Hogsmead carved intricately into it that swayed in the wind.  
" We've both been abandoned by our friends." Margot said breaking the silence.  
" And on such a pretty day!" Remus joked. She giggled quietly.  
I had been common knowledge that Remus was quite smitten with her since their 3rd year when James accidentally-on purpose let it slip at dinner.  
Walking alone with him made Margot feel slightly uncomfortable.  
Remus on the other hand felt quite splendid with himself. In general he wasn't very good with the ladies, but with Margot he felt very comfortable like he could be himself without being judged. Beside him she walked, her dark auburn curls swaying across her face.  
She looked his way and smiled when she noticed him watching her. Her brown eyes glittered mischievously, causing his breath to catch in his throat. What would Sirius say if he saw her now?  
Her train of thought was interrupted when Remus took her arm lightly and steered her in The Three Broomsticks. Quietly they walked back to the far corner. Along the way numerous students greeted Margot warmly, only to be coldly ignored.  
They took their seats and ordered two butterbeers. Though she knew Sirius was in the castle busy with his homework Margot kept glancing toward the door as if she was waiting for him to come through any moment.  
" Hello?"  
She snapped back. Remus eyed her expectantly.  
" I'm sorry, what?" she asked apologetically  
" I asked, why are you so hung up on Sirius? We both know that by next week he'll have moved on. Why even bother?"  
" I haven't the slightest clue." She replied slightly embarrassed that someone had said the unspoken truth that haunted her. On the exterior she acted tough, but the truth was she cared very much for Sirius.  
" Would I be a complete loser if I said I was extremely fond of him? You know what I mean?" She inquired while picking up her frothy flagon and taking a sip.  
" I know exactly what you mean," He sighed before taking a large gulp from his drink. She watched him curiously, as coy smile playing across her lips that she quickly put a stop to, a feeling of unloyalty overcame her.  
" I've got to go" She said quickly setting two galleons on the tabletop.  
"Why?" he asked helplessly his pleading eyes searching her for an answer.  
" I've..erm..got a paper to do." She lied quickly before leaving.  
Flustered Margot walked back to the castle alone. The halls were barren, much to her relief when she finally arrived. Facing people seemed impossible, mostly facing Sirius did. Though she didn't do anything unfaithful, Margot felt horrible for even considering it.  
" You look beautiful today amore."  
Had she just heard someone speak? No it couldn't have been...  
" Still can't believe you lied to Margot." came the voice of a sweet girl, she recognized the voice of. Placing it was proving more difficult than she expected though. Curiously she followed the sounds of muffled giggles till she found herself standing before an old storage room. Should she go in? It would be completely rude. Still curiosity overcame the 17 year old and she ventured in.  
Margot's breath caught in her throat when she witnessed a tall handsome boy with shoulder length black hair leaning on top of a small petite girl with curly blonde hair.  
" Sirius?" she squeaked her voice cracking. The two jumped when they saw her standing there, frozen in a stare of awe. No one spoke for a few moments. An uncomfortable silence lingering in the air.  
" Margot. Why aren't you in ......." Delia began defensively but was cut off by Sirius before she could finish.  
" Margot it's not all as bad as it seems, really. It was the first...I never meant for it to..." Sirius tried but gave up when he saw the venomous glare she was directing towards him.  
" You never meant for it to happen? Oh please Sirius. It was all your doing in the first place." Delia snapped then in a sing song voice said " Oh Delia, as if Margot will ever find out. Bout time something happened to little miss perfect..."  
A small noise escaped Margot but still she stood just staring.  
When she finally spoke it surprised them all even herself when she said. " You know it's ironic, I come back here today because I felt bad for even THINKING about cheating on you. Look what I find though much to my dismay. I may be little miss perfect amore but I'm not that naive. I'm glad you finished your work you two!"  
With that she turned on her heel angrily and stalked out into the now darkening corridor. Torches began lighting as she sped down each one. Unaware of where her feet would lead her. Every now and then she would come across a student. But they would only watch her questioningly before she stomped away. Only once she saw Remus, who stared longingly in her direction. This only fueled her despair. When she found herself in the dungeons at least a half an hour later, Margot was surprised to collide with another person. The icy stones stung like needles when she hit them. For a few moments she closed her eyes trying to forget everything, but she knew she couldn't lie there forever and got up.  
A few feet away stood a tall boy. She looked him over and saw that beneath a curtain of long black hair hid two cold eyes that bore into her as she watched him. A smile teased the corners of her mouth when she saw his skin was as creamy as alabaster. Emotion did not dare disturb his cold disposition.  
" Let me guess," he said with a tone than gave her a chill down her spine. " Your too perfect to watch where your going?"  
She found herself overcome with emotion to the point where words failed her. With a final sneer he turned on his heel and left. Robes billowing behind him. Tears now resuming their trail down her face, Margot ran into and empty classroom and sat down on the floor crying silently.  
Her grief soon turned into contempt for both Sirius and Delia. Oh how she hated them both. How could the two people she cared about the most betray he like this...why?


	2. parted2

Chapter 2

The next morning Margot found herself on the cool dungeon floor. For a few precious moments the previous evenings events remained forgotten , almost too soon they all flooded back destroying her cheerful mood. Groggily she got up and began to make her way to the Great Hall. She cared very little to see her housemates, but the biting sensation in her stomach said otherwise and she was all too keen to listen.

From the towering marble stairs Margot could hear the buzz of chattering students. Any other day she would have burst into the room pompously, but today she found herself rather frightened to do so.

"Miss. Boggs!"

Margot spun around to see her head of house, Professor McGonagall briskly striding over to her.

"Yes ma'am?" she replied

"I have been searching this castle high and low for you Miss. Boggs! The Headmaster wishes to see you immediately."

"Yes Professor." Margot said meekly not daring to look into the woman's eyes.

In her seven years at Hogwarts, Margot never once visited the Headmaster's office. Contrary to Sirius and James who'd claimed it as a second home. In remembrance of this she smiled slightly. Her being summoned to his office now left her with mixed feelings. Excitement at entering the lair of the most brilliant wizard of the time, and fear as to why she was here at all. Surely it wasn't over her sleeping in the dungeons. It couldn't be. The spiraling stone staircase finished taking her upward leaving Margot before a great wooden door. She knocked. Almost immediately, a tall official looking man in brown robes and a tan tweed suit stood before her. He looked no older than twenty three and had tousled brown hair that was quite comical against his businesslike demeanor.

"Let her in Perkins." Came a loud gruff voice, that caused Margot to wince.

"This was Miss." Perkins said directing her toward an armchair.

The room was filled with many people few of whom Margot recognized.

On her right sat James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Each other them averted his gaze when she looked his way. A reaction that disheartened her greatly. On her left sat a hearty old man in red robes. His arms rested comfortable atop a protruding belly. The Minister of Magic, Darrel Winkley. Beside him stood Perkins who was jotting feverishly at a small piece of paper. Surrounding him and the Minister were two tall muscular men in black robes armed with their wands. Before her at a desk cluttered with strange objects Dumbledor tented his hands and gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning Miss. Boggs. I hate to attend to such unhappy business at such an hour, but unfortunately this needs to be seen to at once." He said softly "Last evening one of your peers, a Miss. Delia Conrad was found dead near the dungeons."

Words failed Margot, leaving her is a state of silent shock. For several moments the who room stayed like this. Not a sound reached her ears. Before her Dumbledor eyed her curiously turning his wand around in his hand. Finally the silence was broken by the gruff voice of the Minister.

"Miss. Boggs....tell us dear, what you did yesterday."

Nodding to him she began, "I went to Hogsmead with Remus." her voice quivered as she carefully chose her words. "he sort hinted feeling for me and I got uncomfortable, so I left and went back to the castle. On my way to the common room when I found Sirius and Delia together." She heard Sirius fidget in his chair as she said this " I was upset so I ran to the dungeons. After that I remember waking up there this morning."

Every eye in the room was on her as she finished. Sirius' voice came slowly from her right.

"After Margot left, Delia and I got into an argument. She went after Margot to apologize, after that I didn't see either of them till now. She killed Delia don't you see! Who else could have done it she a guilty."

After saying this he stood up his chair flying from under him and turned on Margot. "Was it that bad?! Did you have to kill someone?! You bloody..... "

"Quiet!"

Sirius silenced. Dumbledor stood at his desk breathing heavily, but quickly returned to his peaceful demeanor and sat down.

"I believe that the boys must find this difficult to hear. Perhaps they are having trouble containing their emotions. If they could please step outside?"

They each gave Dumbledor a reproachful looks as they left in a single file line. Once the door closed behind them Dumbledor spoke again.

"Now, though the evidence all points to you. I highly doubt this heinous crime was your doing. I believe you'll agree with me Minister."

"What do you mean? I'm not trying to pry but who else would have done it?" Margot said

Dumbledor paused for a moment as if contemplating the correct way to phrase his reply.

"I do not wish to discuss how we know it wasn't you Miss. Boggs. There are bad things arising in our world and that is all I wish to tell at this time. Am I correct Minister?"

She turned to the Minister as he nodded in recognition to Dumbledor's worlds.

"Now, Miss. Boggs you must be feeling wretched. Why don't you head off to your dormitory now and get some rest."

Margot nodded weakly and left.

Outside the doors the marauders eyed her with disgust. Desperately she searched them for comfort but failed dismally. Silently crying she trudged through the never ending corridors. Margot's brain became a cluster of regret, remorse, and anger. The previous day's happenings were suddenly irrelevant. She could not longer bear this weight.

As she arrived before the fat lady, Margot found herself once again dreading her entrance into what she knew was a bustling common room. Already Margot could feel their piercing stares. Word traveled quickly within the walls of Hogwarts.

She entered quietly, hoping to reach her dormitory unnoticed, but to her dismay she received the reaction she'd expected. Screams of hatred swam through the crowd desperate to leave their scars upon her untouched flesh. Never before had she experienced this kind of rejection. Near the dorm entrance Margot encountered the housemates she wished to avoid most. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter sat in a small half circle between herself and the steps. Their eyes followed her like daggers. All except Remus. His expression showed pain, confusion, but also forgiveness. He noticed her gaze and she quickly averted it out of fear.


End file.
